Mercy
by madackerman
Summary: Nuestro pequeño Eren Jaeger es nuevo en el instituto, su compañero de habitación resulta ser un chico bajito, sarcástico y mal-humorado, que al parecer es más de lo que aparenta, ¿Podrá descubrir Eren la historia de Levi?
1. Chapter 1

"Tranquilo, puedes con esto" Piensa Eren Jaeger mientras admira el complejo de habitaciones de la preparatoria Shiganshina, el cual se convertiría en su nuevo hogar durante los próximos años, bueno, hasta que se consiguiera graduarse y entrar a la universidad.

Ya tenía memorizado su número de habitación y su edificio, la habitación era la 104 en el edificio "Rose" que se encontraba al sur del instituto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién sería su compañero de habitación y ese era uno de sus grandes miedos, después de ver un maratón de películas ambientadas en la preparatoria en las cuales el 85% de los personajes molestan al inocente protagonista, Eren sentía que el corazón se le subía a la garganta por el pánico.

Y esta situación empeoraba si le sumabas el hecho de que estaba completamente solo.

No era que Eren fuera un anti-social (en teoría lo era, pero él prefería llamarse anti-estupidez) lo que sucedía era que su mejor amigo Armin Arlert no estaba en su mismo instituto –El pequeño genio había recibido una beca académica en uno de los institutos más caros de toda la ciudad, el instituto Sina- y su hermanastra Mikasa Ackerman era un año mayor y por lo tanto estaba cursando el segundo año de preparatoria y ya tenía ella su habitación que se localizaba en el edificio Norte del instituto.

-Puedo pedir un cambio. Le había dicho esta semanas atrás durante la cena, sus padres estaban ausentes esa noche y los dos se encontraban solos comiendo cereal, puesto que ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar.

-No puedes, las chicas no pueden estar en los dormitorios de los chicos, ni viceversa, aparte, ¿Crees que no voy a poder con esto solo?- Pregunto Eren un poco molesto, por el hecho de ser "la mayor" Mikasa sentía que debía proteger a Eren, en la secundaria el chico de ojos verdes era famoso por ser un busca pleitos y siempre salía de las peleas con uno o dos golpes en la cara, así que, Mikasa siempre iba al rescate, era una chica fuerte y ponía en su lugar a cualquiera que se quisiera pasar de la raya.

-Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo por ti mismo –Empezó a decir esta mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café- Pero tengo que estar contigo, porque debo de…

-No tengo 7 años Mikasa- Dijo Eren comenzando a perder los estribos, que era algo muy fácil para él.

-No, pero actúas como un niño todo el tiempo Eren, ¿Así crees que vas a sobrevivir en el instituto? Es hora de que madures de una buena vez.

-¡No soy un niño Mikasa! ¡Y tú no eres mi madre así que deja de comportarte como tal!- A tal punto, Eren estaba colorado de las orejas y tenía los puños apretados, aunque en ese momento supo que había arruinado todo por la mirada que le dio la chica, si no conocías a Mikasa, era muy difícil descifrar sus gestos y sus miradas, pero Eren ya estaba viviendo con ella 10 años, así que ya la conocía de pies a cabeza, entonces pudo descifrar que esa mirada era entre furia y tristeza, era de las peores miradas que le había dado.

-Eren…

-Vale, lo siento, eso estuvo de más- Dijo Eren como disculpa- Pero confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo? Voy a salir bien parado del instituto.

Ahora, que Eren se encontraba ya en la habitación 104, se pregunto si en verdad Mikasa no habrá actuado desde esa ocasión, había veces en las que incluso agradecía esa protección de la chica con raíces asiáticas, pero en el 60% de los casos no lo hacía, lo hacía sentir realmente inútil.

Y tal vez lo era.

Al entrar lo primero que notó era que había dos camas individuales, una en cada esquina, con un buro en común y el armario se encontraba en el lado paralelo de la puerta, no había ningún objeto a su alrededor así que asumió que su compañero de habitación todavía no llegaba.

Escogió la cama de lado de la ventana y se dedicó a acomodar todas sus cosas, estaba entusiasmado y nervioso respecto a su compañero de habitación, sabía que una de las reglas era que los chicos y las chicas no debían de estar mezclados en las habitaciones –después de todo, nadie quería tener un hijo a los 16 años- así que tendría que compartir habitación con otro chico.

-¿Cómo será?- Se preguntó en voz alta- ¿Será mayor que yo, o de mi edad? Espero que no sea uno de esos jugadores rudos de americano que se dedican a meter tu cabeza en el escusado, aunque tampoco me gustaría que fuera de esa clase de chicos súper genios que se creen superiores a ti y son unos idiotas.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se recostó en su cama y le fue imposible no cerrar los ojos.

Y lo único que vio en sus sueños fueron unos intensos ojos grises.

Eren no era de los que recordaban lo que soñaban, pero esta vez fue tan claro que incluso él mismo se sorprendió, unos ojos grises lo miraban fijamente, provocando que le dieran escalofríos, había algo en esa mirada que lo cautivaba y angustiaba a la vez.

Al despertar, todavía tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando, pero no había nadie alrededor, abrió su laptop y le mandó un correo a Armin, en estos momentos él estaría ya en la universidad Sina, el hecho de que él y su mejor amigo se alejaran así era algo que lo lastimaba, pero también se sentía orgulloso de él.

Para: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )

De: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )

Primer día en los dormitorios, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver esta habitación, tiene el mismo color que los huevos revueltos que Mikasa hizo el sábado pasado, ¿Puedes creer que solo hay un closet? No es que tenga mucha ropa, pero me preocupa que mi compañero de habitación tenga mucha y se queje y termine sacando todas mis cosas y mi ropa acabe en el piso, en estos momentos todavía no conozco a esta persona pero he desarrollado 3 teorías acerca de cómo es, ¿Tú qué piensas? Mira, la teoría (1) Un jugador de americano que es dos años mayor que yo y que va a hacerme bullying por la mitad de la preparatoria, pero después yo descubriré su trágico pasado y nos volveremos amigos muy cercanos y lloraremos hombro a hombro (2) Un genio sabelotodo demasiado idiota y con aires de grandeza, que tenga toda la habitación llena de sus cosas y no pueda ni siquiera caminar o (3) Un travesti, ¿Te imaginas? Que éste tipo no me deje dormir porque tenga que arreglarse para su show nocturno y tenga que salir clandestinamente.

Bueno Armin, espero que te valla excelente a ti en Sina con esos ricachones que en verdad no me agradan, pero tú si me agradas.

En el momento en el que acabó de mandar el correo (Con mucho trabajo porque la red era excesivamente lenta) pensó que ya era hora de conocer más del instituto y salió de la habitación.

Los jardines del instituto eran verdes por la lluvia y estaban bien podados y cuidados, enfrente de su edificio justamente se encontraba la cafetería a la cuál iría a comer a partir de mañana, caminando un poco más se podía distinguir el instituto, Eren iba distraído (como ocurría el 75% de las veces) y no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado idiota!- Escuchó que decía la voz de un hombre.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Eren con la chispa encendida en su mente, un desconocido acababa de llamarlo idiota.

-Dije que tuvieras más cuidado, ¿Es que no te diste cuenta que iba pasando?

Eren observó bien al chico y su primera impresión fue que tenía la cara parecida a la de un caballo, cuando estuvo a punto de responderle una voz más suave habló.

-Jean, ¿Está todo bien aquí?- La voz provenía de un chico lleno de pecas y sonrisa amable, que llegó y tímidamente le dio la mano al chico cara de caballo (Es decir Jean) provocando que éste primero se sonrojara- Lamento la escenita, pero como verás, Jean no tiene un temperamento tranquilo, soy Marco, Marco Bodt.

Jean estaba más colorado que un jitomate y Eren tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, era una escena verdaderamente graciosa.

-Soy Eren. Dijo como presentación, mientras dejaba a la pareja atrás, la cual todavía estaba discutiendo.

-Te juro Marco, que si me vuelvo a encontrar a ese idiota…

-Sí, sí Jean. Decía el otro mientras trataba de calmarlo, en parte a Eren le daba risa porque le recordaba a un caballo y a su jinete.

Eren siguió caminando cuando una voz femenina capturó su atención.

-Vaya, así que ya conoces a Marco y a Jean, son la pareja no oficial/oficial más famosa de todo el instituto, van en segundo año, es una relación muy extraña, verás, Jean es muy reservado y huraño, pero si se trata de Marco, cambia totalmente ¿Sabes?

La que hablaba era una chica bajita, rubia, con bonitos ojos azules, le sonreía a Eren con una radiante sonrisa.

-Soy Christa Lenz, ¡Mucho gusto!

-Hola, soy Eren. Dijo éste devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica, con la cual comenzó a platicar mientras caminaban, era una muchacha tierna y dulce, Eren la podía describir como casi perfecta.

Cuando llegaron al edificio que era para las chicas de primer año, Christa se despidió.

-Creo que vamos a estar en las mismas clases, así que no perderemos contacto, un gusto platicar contigo Eren.

-Christa.- Dijo una voz femenina justo a espaldas de Eren- ¿Hay algún problema?

Eren volteó y tuvo que ahogar un grito, la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos tenía la mirada más escalofriante que alguna vez pudo haber visto, tenía la piel morena y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

-¡Ymir!- Dijo Christa con una sonrisa, corriendo a abrazarla- No pasa nada, mira, te presento a Eren, y Eren, ella es Ymir.

-Hola. Dijo él tratando de ser lo más amigable posible, pero la chica alta lo ignoró, enfocándose solamente en Christa.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.

-Estuve merodeando por ahí, estuve bien Ymir.

-Eso espero.

Extrañamente, Eren sintió como si estuviera invadiendo la intimidad de las dos chicas, así que se despidió rápidamente y dio media vuelta.

-Eren. Dijo una voz que ya conocía, Mikasa estaba ahí, él le sonrió y fue con ella.

-Te cambiaste de edificio, ¿Verdad? Tú ya eres de segundo.

-Tenía que estar cerca de alguna forma.

-Tú no cambias.

-¿Quién es tu compañero de habitación? Me enteré de que en tu edificio están todos los chicos de todos los grados, así que te puede tocar con alguien que yo conozca.

-No lo sé, al parecer todavía no llega, ¿Y tú?

-Me tocó una chica que va a ser tu compañera, se llama Sasha, simpática, aunque siento que nuestra habitación va a ser un desastre lleno de comida, esta chica parece que tiene 7 estómagos.

Eren sonrió, bien sabía que Mikasa no era de hacer bromas, era una persona seria, así que esto significaba que estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Ya has hablado con alguien?

-Tuve un encuentro no muy sano con un chico llamado Jean, intentó buscar pleito, pero llegó su novio/pareja/ lo que sea y lo calmó, también platiqué con una chica llamada Christa, es muy agradable también.

-Jean es un poco especial, ¿Recuerdas que les contaba a ti y a Armin que tenía un acosador en la escuela? – Eren asintió- es él, estuvo detrás de mí por toda la secundaria, y cuando entramos en primer año me sorprendió el saber que ya tenía pareja, y era este chico, al parecer los dos se quieren muchísimo y yo la verdad le agradezco a Marco que me lo haya quitado de encima.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo lo disgustada que estabas cuando nos lo contaste y en ese momento me dieron ganas de golpear al responsable.

-Sí, sí, relájate. Fue lo único que dijo ella- No quiero que tengas fama de busca pleitos aquí también, me alegro de que hayas hablado con Christa, siempre pensé que eso de las relaciones sociales no era lo tuyo.

-No es lo mío- Admitió Eren- pero puedo esforzarme si quiero, la gente de aquí no parece ser tan estúpida como los de la secundaria.

Lo único que recibió fue un ligero golpe por parte de su hermanastra.

-¡Es la verdad! Allá nadie tenía ni propósitos, ni metas ni nada, al menos aquí se ven un poco más… maduros.

-La gente crece.

Y si, en la secundaria según Eren, nadie sabía qué demonios hacer de su vida, todo se resumía a fiestas y actitudes de hey-cuidado-tengo-14-y-ya-me-tomé-una-cerveza lo cuál molestaba muchísimo al chico de ojos verdes, "¡De eso no se trata la vida!- le había dicho una vez a Armin- ¡Se trata de salir adelante y vencer tus miedos!" a lo que Armin le respondía "La gente va a madurar y se va a dar cuenta de eso Eren, por ahora, déjalos ser".

Y no los dejaba ser, y por eso se metía en muchos problemas.

Terminó de platicar con Mikasa y regresó a su habitación, al abrir la puerta lo primero que captó fue un olor distinto al normal, al llegar a la habitación ésta olía a producto de limpieza barato, ahora no.

Ahora olía a vainilla, un extraño olor a vainilla.

-Tsk. Escuchó que alguien decía, miró de un lado a otro, solo para encontrar a un chico increíblemente bajito, con un corte estilo militar y unos ojos grises que, curiosamente, eran idénticos a los que había soñado.

Eren no sabía que decir ni que hacer, el chico le dirigía una mirada intensa.

-¿Qué…?- Iba a empezar a decir, pero el chico lo interrumpió.

-La verdad es que no sé porque me asignaron un compañero, si yo bien dije que quería una habitación para mí solo.

Eren quería volver a hablar, pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo.

-Por cierto- siguió diciendo- ordené tus cosas, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿6? ¿Es que no sabes cómo ordenar tus pertenencias? Déjame te aviso que si planeas vivir aquí vas a tener que conservar tus cosas bien ordenadas y sobre todo con higiene.

-Eh…

-Ah, sí, soy Levi.

- Eren

Levi no le contestó, lo que hizo fue sacar de su mochila un libro enorme que Eren estaba seguro que no podría leer nunca y lo ignoró completamente.

Eren decidió hacer lo mismo y checó su laptop, ya tenía un nuevo correo de Armin.

De: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )

Para: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )

Escribiste vaya mal, valla son como tablas unidas para cercar, en verdad espero que tus clases de lengua no estén tan mal eh; me está yendo bien, te contaré que la escuela es más grande que no se qué cosa, lo juro, siento que me podría perder yendo al baño, mi compañero de cuarto es un chico llamado Reiner, es de último año y es bastante agradable, comienzo clases mañana igual que tu y te contaré como me fue, además, ¡La biblioteca aquí es enorme! Puedes encontrar de todo un poco y es fantástico, pero bueno, a esta hora yo digo que ya debes de conocer a tu compañero de habitación, ¿Si resultó ser un travesti clandestino? En verdad me gustaría saber eso.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, Armin era de las pocas personas que él conocía que merecían la felicidad, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y él vivía con su abuelo, Eren recordaba visitar de niño al abuelo Arlert para jugar con Armin, jugaban en el estudio de su abuelo, el cual tenía libros, sobre todo enciclopedias, entonces Armin y Eren veían muchas imágenes del mar, de paisajes de otros países, lugares a los cuales los dos amigos soñaban con visitar y planeaban hacerlo cuando se graduaran.

Para: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )

De: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )

Perdóname por mi falta de ortografía señor diccionario, me alegro de que te hayas encontrado en el paraíso con esa biblioteca y espero que te quedes encerrado ahí por toda una semana para que puedas leer todos los libros de historia, y si hablamos de mi compañero de habitación, si, ya lo conozco, puedo compararlo con una pulguita ¿Sabes? Es muy pequeño, a penas y he hablado con él, me regañó por tener mis cosas desordenadas y al parecer tiene un pésimo humor, en estos momentos está leyendo un libro de esos gruesos y…

-Oi, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¿Qué?

Levi suspiró.

-En verdad, ¿sólo sabes decir monosílabos? Te estaba preguntando que si tengo algo en la cara, no me has dejado de ver desde hace ya un tiempo y déjame decirte que no puedo leer en paz así, es incómodo.

-Vale, lo siento. Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, tenía las orejas coloradas y en ese momento se preguntaba el porqué se había disculpado, no estaba haciendo nada malo y se enojó consigo mismo por eso.

Terminó el correo a Armin con ésta frase:

Acabo de tener una pequeña charla con él, déjame decirte algo, éste chico se ve como un completo hijo de puta.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, era el primer día de clases de Eren, éste había procurado levantarse antes que Levi, puesto que si el humor de éste era muy malo, Eren no se podía imaginar el hecho de verlo recién levantado, se imaginaba un aura oscura que emanaba de sus ojos como en Ouran High School Host Club, y no es que él vea esa clase de anime, en realidad Mikasa lo había obligado, sí.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Levi sentado en su cama –la de él, no en la de Eren- , observándolo con una taza de café en las manos.

-¿Sabías que babeas cuando duermes?- Fue lo que lo recibió en vez de un "buenos días".

Eren se levantó y se estiró, miró detenidamente a Levi, el cual estaba ya vestido y aseado, el olor a vainilla ahora era más potente que antes y hacia que Eren se sintiera un poco mareado.

-Sabes, el hecho de que me observes dormir es algo escalofriante.

-No es que tenga que hacer mucho a las 3 de la mañana cuando no puedo dormir.- Fue la respuesta seca que recibió, Eren se dio cuenta de algo, Levi tenía en las estanterías de su habitación –estanterías que él ni siquiera había notado- libros de todos los tamaños, viejos y nuevos, Levi, al notar que Eren observaba tanto su estantería decidió hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes lo que son? Se llaman libros, te los presento.

-Sé exactamente lo que son, gracias. Respondió Eren un poco irritado- Eres un lector asiduo ¿Eh?

-Hago lo que puedo, solo me gusta leer los libros que me hacen pensar, con buen desarrollo de personajes.

-Sinceramente yo no leo mucho, no es que no me guste, pero, no he encontrado un buen libro ¿sabes?

Levi bufó, tomó un libro de la estantería a ciegas, lo que sorprendió a Eren, era como si ya conociera todos los títulos y la forma del lomo de los libros, éste libro era verde con unos toques dorados, el título decía: "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Lee ese, es uno de mis favoritos. Fue lo que dijo Levi, antes de salir de la habitación, Eren guardó el libro en su mochila y se metió a la ducha, le parecía un poco extraño el hecho de que Levi le había prestado un libro y Armin una vez le había dicho: Cuando le prestas un libro a una persona, es como prestarle un trocito de tu alma para que lo descubra. No estaba seguro de si Levi quería que descubriera su alma, pero el prestarle algo tan personal lo volvía un poco más humano a los ojos de Eren.

Salió de los dormitorios y llegó a la vitrina en donde encontraría sus horarios, topándose con Christa.

-¡Hey!- Dijo ella sonriéndole, Eren le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Qué clase te toca?

-Álgebra ¿Y a ti?

-¡También! Si quieres vamos juntos.

Eren y Christa caminaron hasta su salón correspondiente, los bancos eran individuales así que Eren se sentó hasta el fondo, se sentía más seguro.

Como es típico del primer día, en realidad casi no tomó notas, todo fue el presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros, Eren ya tenía memorizado su discurso: "Hola, me llamo Eren Jaeger, tengo 16 años, los cumplí en marzo, mis hobbies son ver películas y documentales, mi sueño es recorrer el mundo, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes"

Y ya tenía algunos datos curiosos de sus compañeros, de Christa que estaba en un grupo de apoyo y visitaba ancianos y niños con discapacidad cada viernes, de una chica llamada Sasha –que al parecer era la compañera de cuarto de Mikasa- que era muy buena en tiro con arco pero más en comer, en cada clase la veía comiendo alguna cosa y en verdad empezó a creer lo que decía Mikasa, que tenía 7 estómagos, de éste chico llamado Connie, que le encantaban los comics y los mangas y que tenía los 12 tomos de Death Note, más el especial de How to read, a lo que describía como "lo mejor del planeta"

-Se ve que hay personalidades interesantes aquí. Dijo para sí mismo, mientras bajaba a la cafetería para comer.

-¿Cómo te ha estado yendo Eren?- Le preguntó Mikasa mientras se reunía con él rumbo a la cafetería.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti?

-También bien, ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

Eren dijo que sí con la cabeza, mientras se formaba para pedir que comer, cuando ya tuvo su desayuno en su bandeja –compuesto, claro, de arroz, sopa, miso, pescado, tamagoyaki, nori, tsukemono, natto y té- se sentó junto a su hermanastra a comer en silencio.

Hasta que una Sasha y un Connie atacaron.

-¡Hola Mikasa!- Dijo ésta con alegría excesiva, mientras abría una bolsa de frituras y las devoraba- ¿Pofefos sentarfos afi? Preguntó mientras tenía un puñado de papas en la boca, Mikasa asintió con la cabeza y Eren tuvo que luchar para no reírse, Sasha con comida en la boca parecía un hámster.

-Los dormitorios éste semestre están pesimamente decorados. Empezó a decir Connie- Las estanterías son pequeñísimas y algunos de mis mangas están acomodados en el suelo y es un poco incómodo al caminar, además, Jean es un desconsiderado y los pisa.

-¿Compartes habitación con Jean?- Preguntó Eren un poco sorprendido, pensó que el cara de caballo compartiría habitación con su novio.

-Sí, es algo incómodo ¿Sabes?, he llegado a ser testigo de algunas escenas muy pero muy melosas entre él y Marco y creo que me va a dar diabetes por tanto dulce que emanan.

Eren soltó una risotada y en el rostro de Mikasa se vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú con quien compartes habitación Eren?

-Con Levi.

En el momento en el que mencionó el nombre del chico de ojos grises, Sasha y Connie se miraron el uno al otro y abrieron los ojos como platos, Mikasa empezó a toser y Eren pensó que en cualquier momento se iba a ahogar.

-¿Hay algo especial en ello?- Preguntó Eren mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Bueno, es que…- Empezó a decir Sasha- Levi es aquí como una leyenda ¿Sabes? Es estudiante de último año, capitán del equipo de básquetbol y es el jugador más fuerte de la escuela, a pesar de su estatura.

-Pero siempre ha sido conocido por su frialdad y su poca capacidad para expresarse. Continuó diciendo Connie.

-Eren…- Empezó a decir Mikasa- ¿Estás cómodo con él como compañero?

-Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho y sí, es un poco frío, pero, no creo que sea mala persona, es un poco pesado, pero no es una persona cruel.

-Se dicen muchas leyendas- Susurró Sasha- Dicen que sus padres pertenecen a la mafia francesa y que lo mandaron aquí para que no le pasara nada.

-O que él mismo es el líder de un grupo de mafiosos- Siguió diciendo Connie.

"Eso es estúpido" pensó Eren, en ese momento se sentía como en la película de "Chicas Pesadas" cuando todo mundo hablaba de lo genial que era Regina George, y no es que él vea esa clase de películas, Mikasa le contó.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, se hizo silencio en todo el recinto, un grupo de personas entró a la cafetería y a Eren no le sorprendió ver a Levi con ellos, al parecer, él era algo así como el líder, con él, había una mujer bajita, con pelo corto y cara risueña, un hombre con su mismo corte de pelo solo que con pelo rubio, incluso tenía el mismo pañuelo en el cuello (Lo que le dio a Eren bastante risa), un chico más alto de tez ligeramente morena, con un peinado corto y un mechón levantado en la parte de atrás ("Parece que una vaca lo lamió mientras dormía" susurró Connie, provocando que Sasha ahogara una risa) y finalmente un chico de pelo rubio atado a una coleta de caballo, todos tenían un porte elegante y casual a la vez, lo que fascinó a Eren.

-Todos ellos son los amigos de Levi, son Petra, Gunter, Auruo y Erd- Le empezó a explicar Sasha- Son todos de último año y dicen que son muy rudos, aunque no lo parezcan.

-Pues no parecen tan malos. Susurró Eren, justo en ese momento, sintió los ojos de Levi observarlo por un momento que pareció eterno, sus mejillas se empezaban a colorar por la mirada del chico y decidió darle la espalda.

-No hay que confiar en ellos, es lo que todos dicen.

Eren terminó su desayuno y se levantó, la tensión en la cafetería lo estaba sofocando.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire- les avisó.

Al salir decidió dirigirse a la habitación para tomar el libro que Levi le había prestado, ahora con lo que le habían contado a Levi una chispa de curiosidad se había encendido en su mente y quería saber si leyendo ése libro podría descubrir un poco más a ese misterioso chico.

Con el libro ya en las manos, se sentó en el área verde más lejana a la cafetería y comenzó a leer.

_Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que al hombre soltero, poseedor de una fortuna cuantiosa, le hace falta casarse._

Eren no pudo evitar reírse, ¿Ese Levi, al que todo el mundo le tenía miedo, era un romántico? No, no podía ser, ese chico no es de la clase de personas que suspiran por amor, eso se lo podría creer a Armin o incluso al recién conocido Marco- Que por cierto, en ese momento estaba observando una de sus escenas de amor con Jean y se compadeció de Connie- pero por curiosidad, siguió leyendo e incluso se encontró a sí mismo riéndose de algunas frases que decían los personajes.

La campana sonó, ya era hora de ir a clases, en esos momentos Eren todavía se sentía en la Gran Bretaña de Jane Austen, pero fue regresado a la realidad por un balonazo en la cara.

Oh sí, su siguiente clase era educación física.

Y para su desgracia se encontraba en básquetbol, y se podría pensar, "bueno, básquetbol no es tan malo", pero es malo si tienes al equipo entero de básquetbol justo a un lado tuyo viendo tu clase y es aún peor, si el capitán de ese equipo se está burlando de ti en tus narices.

Y es una pesadilla si el capitán es Levi.

En realidad no se reía, más bien observaba a Eren con una mirada divertida, y no es que él fuera una persona torpe, pero cuando tienes la mirada de casi todos los alumnos y la de Levi te puedes poner un poco nervioso.

-¡JAEGER!- Escuchó que le gritaba el profesor- ¡ES UN BALÓN NO UNA SERPIENTE! ¡NO TE VA A MORDER!

Eren sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y trató de concentrarse, tenía que lanzarle el balón a Connie y éste se lo tenía que lanzar de vuelta, pero Eren estaba tan desconcentrado que lo lanzaba muy a la izquierda y obligaba a Connie a correr por él o no lo atrapaba y terminaba golpeando a alguien más en la cabeza.

-Oi, niño, el balón es para que lo atrapes eh. Escuchó que decía Levi mientras tiraba una canasta, Eren bufó y rodó los ojos.

-No me trates como a un niño tonto. Fue lo que alcanzó a decir mientras le lanzaba el balón a Connie.

-¿No quieres que te trate como lo que eres?

-No lo soy

-Tsk

Eren decidió darle la espalda y seguir tratando de atrapar el balón, intentando concentrarse.

-Te sugiero que primero veas la dirección del balón antes de meter las manos, porque si no lo haces lo terminas lanzando a la dirección equivocada, o terminas pegándote o pegándole a alguien.

Eren observó a Levi con curiosidad, y se preguntó cómo es que primero podía parecer un pesado sarcástico pero después era una persona con la que incluso era agradable estar.

Eren hizo lo debido y le sorprendió el hecho de que el consejo de Levi en realidad funcionó, al menos no hizo correr tanto a Connie.

Esa era la última clase que tenían por el día así que estaba preparado para irse, pero sintió como alguien lo jalaba por el brazo y lo llevaba de nuevo a la cancha.

-¡Hey! ¡Sasha!

-¡Hay que ver el entrenamiento del equipo!- Anunció emocionada- ¡Dicen que es el mejor equipo de la ciudad y que son una maravilla!

Eren observó que el grupo de amigos de Levi también estaba ahí, otras personas fueron llegando y se fueron acomodando, le sorprendió ver a Mikasa ahí.

Ella lo vio y se acercó a saludar.

-Vaya, no sabía que jugabas en el equipo de la escuela.

-Soy suplente, en estos momentos los titulares están calentando, ¿Viniste a ver el entrenamiento?

-Sí, junto con Sasha.

-Bueno, tengo que regresar o si no el entrenador me mata. Dijo Mikasa mientras regresaba con los miembros del equipo, Mikasa era muy buena en todos los deportes y era muy veloz, muchos la consideraban una prodigio.

Sasha y él se quedaron viendo el entrenamiento por un buen rato, Levi jugaba de manera magistral a pesar de su baja estatura, aunque tal vez eso era una ventaja porque lo volvía más veloz y ágil, los demás jugadores también eran muy buenos y era en verdad genial verlos en acción.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, ya era tarde, Sasha y Eren se levantaron y salieron antes, Eren despidió a Sasha en su dormitorio y él se dirigió al suyo.

Al entrar a su habitación, decidió checar su correo y ver si tenía alguna respuesta de Armin.

Afortunadamente si la tenía.

_**De:**__ Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )_

_**Para:**__ Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )_

_Mi primer día de clases fue la cosa más cansada del planeta, creo que después de esto podría dormir eternamente, me perdí varias veces y fue algo humillante pero siempre me rescataban y me siento muy agradecido, pero bueno, volviendo al tema del correo anterior, nadie es tan malo en esta vida Eren, tu compañero debe de ser alguien muy frío, pero no un hijo de puta, yo sé bien de lo que te hablo, he lidiado con muchos así a lo largo de mi vida._

Armin fue de esa clase de chicos que fue molestado cuando era muy pequeño, era débil físicamente entonces para los niños grandes era fácil golpearlo, siempre terminaba siendo rescatado por Mikasa y por Eren, y esa era una de las razones por las cuáles el chico rubio le tenía tanto cariño a sus amigos.

Eren contestó el correo a toda prisa.

_**De:**__ Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )_

_**Para:**__ Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )_

_No es que sea un hijo de puta total sabes, simplemente es extraño, mira, tú debes de saber de esto, este chico tiene libros, pero ya sabes de esos LIBROS, esos enormes escritos hace como mil años, entonces me prestó uno y es uno bastante romántico –me pregunto si lo habrás leído, se llama "Orgullo y Prejuicio"- pero no tengo idea del porqué a veces llega a ser una persona, no sé cómo decirlo, agradable y de repente se comporta como todo un pesado sarcástico, entonces, tú alguna vez me dijiste que cuando alguien te presta un libro es como si te prestara un cacho de su alma, ¿Eso aplica en éste caso?_

Terminó de mandar el correo y volvió a leer, en ese momento estaba leyendo la parte en la que se introducía un nuevo personaje: Mr. Darcy, Eren lo odió desde el primer momento, tenía un carácter pésimo y era muy grosero con la protagonista y su familia, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que ni siquiera sintió cuando Levi irrumpió en la habitación, con una toalla en los hombros y una sudadera abierta.

Por cierto, cabe recalcar que Levi no traía NADA debajo de la sudadera.

Eren se quedó pasmado admirando las abdominales de su compañero de habitación, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba admirando las abdominales de un hombre.

Sí, las abdominales de un hombre.

Colorado hasta las orejas, Eren se intentó concentrar en el libro de nuevo.

-Vaya, al parecer te está gustando, ¿Eh?

-Sí, me está gustando mucho, la familia Bennet es muy divertida, aunque Mr. Darcy se me hace un personaje muy irritante.

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto Levi alzando una ceja- Yo a veces me llego a identificar demasiado con él.

"Ah, con razón se me hacía conocido" Pensó Eren, él quería seguir hablando sobre el libro, pero fue demasiado tarde porque en esos momentos Levi se recostó y cerró los ojos.

-Entonces voy a descubrir a Mr. Darcy para descubrir que secreto guardas- Dijo Eren en voz baja y siguió leyendo.

¡Hola! Aquí presente yo, bueno, en el capítulo pasado un adorable usuario me dejó dos preguntas acerca de la historia y planee abrir un pequeño espacio aquí para responderlas.

1) ¿Por qué la historia se llama Mercy? Sencillo, la historia tiene que ver mucho con la canción "Mercy" de OneRepublic, tal vez no ahora porque esto a penas está empezando, pero en los siguientes capítulos esa canción va a ser muy importante para la historia.

2) ¿La historia será RiRen o Ereri? Vale, yo cuando leo esta clase de fanfics me gusta leer de ambas, así que habrá un poco de ambos, o al menos eso es lo que planeo.

Bueno, espero que la historia les esté gustando y no se olviden de comentar C:


	3. Chapter 3

"Bien, la misión de descubrir el secreto de Levi comienza hoy" Pensó Eren mientras se terminaba de cambiar, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que había terminado el libro y sinceramente no le había dicho nada acerca del "cachito del alma" de Levi.

Para él había sido una historia diferente de amor, el hecho de que Mr. Darcy haya decidido hacer tanto por Elizabeth fue algo que le dio mucha ternura, a pesar de lo irritante que le había parecido Darcy al principio, después le terminó agradando.

Pero no lograba ver el porqué Levi se identificaba con él.

Y el correo de Armin lo único que hizo fue agrandar el misterio.

_De: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )_

_Para: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )_

_¿Orgullo y Prejuicio? ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona? Eren, ese libro es uno de Jane Austen, Jane Austen escribía historias de amor- obviamente con sátira hacia su sociedad- pero eran historias de amor, y por lo que me has contado de Levi, no parece un chico romántico, pero tal vez, quiere que descubras algo, analiza con cuidado todos los personajes y ve si hay algún parecido, eso podría ayudarte._

Y Eren lo había hecho.

Y no había encontrado nada.

Le dio tantas vueltas a ese asunto que ni siquiera se pudo concentrar en su clase de biología, en ese momento para él lo único que rondaba en su mente era ésta pregunta: ¿Quién es en verdad él?

Incluso a él le parecía divertido el hecho de que su apático compañero de habitación despertara su interés, es que había algo especial en ese chico bajito, y Eren quería descubrir qué.

Después de biología tenía francés y en ese momento no se sentía mentalmente preparado para tener que lidiar con la maestra regañándolo diciéndole: "¡Cuando la palabra tiene –ou- como vouloir, se pronuncía como /u/ señor Jaeger!" así que contradiciendo a sus reglas de hay-que-salir-adelante-en-todo-aunque-se-te complique, decidió saltarse la clase e irse a los jardines que estaban detrás de la cafetería, en donde nadie lo vería por un buen rato.

Se había obsesionado con leer la declaración de Mr. Darcy, sentía que eso tal vez le podía dar una pista acerca de Levi, aunque esta era la quinta vez que lo leía y no sentía ningún progreso.

_Ha sido en vano que yo luchase. Nada he conseguido con ello. Mis sentimientos pueden más que yo. Permítame que le diga cuánta es la admiración que me inspira y cuánto la amo._

-Oi, niño, ¿Todavía no acabas ese libro?- Reconocía esa voz, alzó la mirada y se encontró con Levi, el cuál venía acompañado de sus amigos, que lo observaban con sana curiosidad.

-Lo estoy releyendo.

-Eso es lo peor que puedes hacer cuando hay tantos libros esperando ser leídos, ven conmigo.

Levi, sus amigos y Eren se encaminaron a la habitación del recién mencionado, Levi se acercó a su estantería y tomó un libro más grueso, entregándoselo a Eren.

-¿Los Miserables?- Preguntó con curiosidad, sinceramente solo había visto el musical y se había dormido en los primeros 10 minutos siendo regañado después por Armin, así que su conocimiento de la historia era nulo.

-¿Qué? ¿No conoces a Víctor Hugo?

-La verdad no.

-¡Es uno de los mejores escritores franceses que han existido! Los Miserables es una de sus obras más conocidas y es fantástica, en verdad me sorprende que no lo conozcas niño.

-Tampoco me trates como a un ignorante, que bien puedo aprender. Respondió Eren un poco enojado, sosteniendo el pesado libro entre sus manos.

-Típico de ti, Levi, recomendar escritores franceses, después de todo tu mismo eres francés. Dijo la chica sonriente- Ah, a propósito, soy Petra, pero de seguro ya lo sabías, tantos rumores se corren aquí.

-Todos son mentira- Dijo seriamente el chico llamado Erd- Espero que tu no seas de esos idiotas que se los creen.

-Nunca he sido partidario de los chismes- Fue lo que le respondió a Erd con una sonrisa, volviendo su vista a Levi, dijo- Así que, ¿Eres francés?

-Soy mitad francés, no totalmente. Fue lo que atinó a decir el chico.

-¿Has estado en Francia? ¿Conoces París?- Preguntó Eren.

Levi suspiró.

-Sí, si conozco Francia, no, no he ido a París, solamente he visitado el Norte de Francia, toda la zona del Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

A Eren se le iluminaron los ojos, ojalá Armin estuviera ahí con él, les encantaba saber de lugares nuevos.

-¿Cómo es?

-Muy frío, los inviernos son duros ahí.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Petra habló.

-Bueno, nos retiramos, que ya esta es mi tercer falta en Arte y no quiero que me reprueben, no en Arte.

Gunter y Erd la secundaron, diciendo que ellos estaban a punto de reprobar también, pero Auruo se acercó un poco más a Eren y le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra ocasionarle problemas al Heichou porque si lo haces te voy a…- Y en ese momento un suceso muy gracioso ocurrió, Auruo se mordió la lengua y la hizo sangrar, provocando que Gunter y Erd rieran, lo tomaran por los hombros y se lo llevaran.

-De verdad, tú no cambias.- Dijo Petra con una sonrisa, mientras salían de la habitación.

Dejando a Levi y Eren solos.

-¿Heichou?

-Fue un apodo que me pusieron a principios del instituto, quiere decir: "líder de los soldados" o también "capitán", al parecer soy bueno dando órdenes.

-Se ve.

Levi miró al chico de ojos verdes con una mirada divertida, una que Eren nunca le había visto.

-Oye Eren, ¿Por qué estabas tan interesado en Francia? ¿Es que no existen las imágenes en internet?

-Obviamente, pero…- Dijo Eren mientras sonreía- No es lo mismo ver imágenes congeladas que escuchar anécdotas de alguien que ha estado en esos lugares y ha visto todas esas maravillas.

-¿Es que tu ha caso no has salido del condado?

-Sinceramente no, ese es mi sueño sabes, poder viajar por todo el mundo y ver el mar.

-¿El mar?

-Sí, dicen que es increíble ¡Dicen que tiene un color azul precioso! Me encantaría ver eso.

-Llega a ser muy bonito, aunque sinceramente yo no soy partidario de nadar en el mar, ni en las albercas.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Mira, el mar puede ser el baño más grande del mundo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Puedes encontrar toda clase de fluidos ahí y no lo considero muy higiénico.

-¿Es que acaso tienes algún TOC con la higiene y la limpieza?

-Simplemente no me gustan los gérmenes.

-Pero en tal caso, arruinas totalmente el concepto romántico que tengo sobre el mar, déjame con mi fantasía.

Levi bufó con diversión.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hacías afuera de clase? No me digas que eres un chico malo porque ciertamente no te queda.

-No, no lo soy, simplemente necesitaba… pensar. Dijo esta última frase con un poco de nervios, obviamente no le iba a responder "Porque necesitaba pensar el porqué tienes esa actitud y te has convertido en un objeto de estudio para mí"

-Eso es una novedad.

-Oye, el sarcasmo no aplica.

-Contigo siempre aplica.

-¿Qué a caso te encanta burlarte de mí?

Mientras iban hablando se iban acercando más, tal vez para agregar un poco de énfasis a cada oración, pero Eren lo notó hasta que estaban prácticamente nariz con nariz, frunció el ceño y con la cara roja desvió la mirada.

-Me pareces interesante niño, nada más.

-¿Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales eres así conmigo?

-Puede ser.

"Oh dios santo, mucha tensión, mucha tensión" pensó alarmado Eren, pero el tener el rostro de Levi tan cerca le dio la oportunidad de poder analizar mejor su rostro.

Sus ojos eran iguales a los de el sueño que había tenido la vez ocasión, aunque ya lo había notado desde el principio, esta vez era más obvio, eran unos ojos hermosos, le recordaban al gris de las nubes de tormenta, su boca era delgada y Eren sintió un impulso que al instante lo alarmó.

Quería tocar esa boca, quería sentir esos labios.

"¡No! ¡No!" Fue lo primero que pensó y sacudió su cabeza.

- Mevoyporqueenestosmomentostengoclasedehistoriaynoquierollegartadeaclasedehistoriaadiós.

Ni siquiera él mismo se entendió.

Salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Levi confundido.

Con las mejillas encendidas, entró a clase, obviamente tarde y el profesor Thompson lo regañó enfrente de toda la clase, provocando que todos se rieran, pero en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención, todavía tenía en mente la imagen de los bonitos labios de Levi.

"Primero los abdominales y ahora esto, Eren, ¿Qué sucede contigo?" Se dijo a si mismo.

-Recuerden que los exámenes internos comienzan la próxima semana y será mejor que se pongan a estudiar.

"Exámenes internos, vaya tontería" pensó Eren, en su escuela tenían exámenes internos antes de los exámenes oficiales, nadie sabía por qué, tal vez para aumentar el estrés en los estudiantes, aunque la justificación académica era: "Creemos que para que obtengan mejor promedio es mejor hacer dos exámenes"

-No quiero que vengan llorando por su calificación, así que aplíquense.

Maldita sea, en esos momentos necesitaba a Armin, él era bueno para esas cosas, de hecho, su certificado de secundaria más bien era de Armin.

-Oh no, voy a morir. Dijo Connie atrás de él.

-No eres el único, ¿A quién le interesa quienes participaron en el tratado de Versalles? ¡A mí no!- Dijo Sasha en un tono no muy sigiloso, provocando que todo el salón la escuchara y se pusiera a reír.

-¡Señorita Braus! ¡Señor Springer! Si no les interesa, bien pueden salir de la clase.-Gritó el profesor Thompson.

La clase continuó con normalidad ese día, vieron los detalles de la Segunda Guerra Mundial con imágenes muy gráficas, que provocaron que la dulce Christa se pusiera a llorar, Eren tuvo el impulso de ir a consolarla, pero el pensamiento de la amiga gigante de Christa –También conocida como Ymir- enfrentándolo por tocar a su amiga le impidió hacerlo.

Al salir de la clase ya era la salida de la escuela y todos se dirigían a los dormitorios para descansar por fin, él llegó a su cuarto y para su buena suerte, Levi estaba afuera.

Así que decidió responderle el correo a Armin.

_De: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )_

_Para: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )_

_Estimado Armin, primero que nada, necesito tu ayuda._

_¡Tengo exámenes la próxima semana! ¡A quién demonios se le ocurre hacer exámenes internos! ¡Sólo aquí! Pero bueno, mi primera materia es Historia, así que te quería preguntar si me podrías ayudar a estudiar, por video llamada o algo así, bien sabes que eres como un pequeño genio y me encantaría tener tu ayuda ¿Por favor?_

_Y segundo, respecto a Levi._

_Es extraño, me prestó un libro nuevo, pero de Orgullo y Prejuicio no pude extraer nada, absolutamente nada, no sé porque se identifica con Mr. Darcy porque no lo veo como un romántico oculto, más bien es más como el Mr. Darcy de al principio del libro sabes, una persona fría, siento que estoy enfrente de un rompecabezas en el cuál ninguna pieza encaja, el cerebro me va a explotar._

Envió el correo y se puso a hacer su tarea, el álgebra era fácil para él, así que la hizo con rapidez, cuando acabó, empezó a leer "Los Miserables"

Y no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

En ese momento, escuchó una plática detrás de la puerta.

-Levi, tu compañero de habitación es muy lindo. Dijo una voz femenina, a la que reconoció como Petra.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Levi con humor.

-Sí, tiene un color de ojos muy bonitos, de un azul muy especial, mezclado con verde tal vez, no lo sé, me encantaron.

-Es creo la única parte buena de ese niño.

Petra se empezó a reír.

-Oh, vamos Heichou, que yo lo sentí, los chicos también lo sintieron.

-¿Sentir qué?

-La tensión sexual que hay entre ambos, esa fue la razón por la que yo me fui, sentía que estaba invadiendo un momento íntimo entre ambos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Levi, estoy segura de que algo se está cociendo ahí y ya tendré la oportunidad de decirte te lo dije.

Petra se alejó, y en ese momento Levi abrió la puerta, Eren rápidamente enfocó su mirada en el libro y trató de olvidar lo que había escuchado.

Además, no quería verlo después del momento incómodo que había tenido con él hace horas.

-Oye, Eren, los libros se leen al derecho.

Sí, Eren por los nervios había puesto el libro al revés y fingía leer así, en ese momento quiso aventarse de un puente.

Con razón no estaba entendiendo nada.

...

¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza para este capítulo, pero la escuela me estaba ahogando en verdad, en mi opinión fue un poco corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme su comentario con su opinión y cositas así.

Trataré de actualizar en el menor tiempo posible:)


	4. Chapter 4

De: Armin Arlert (itsametaphor_23 )  
Para: Eren Jaeger (wirsindserjäger )  
¿Exámenes internos? No te quejes, que a mí me hacen evaluación diagnóstica diaria y así me dan mi calificación, así que por lo mismo no creo que pueda ayudarte esta vez, lo siento mucho, pero en verdad tengo mucho trabajo y siento que me voy a desmayar o me voy a hundir debajo de todos los libros que me faltan por estudiar, pero estoy seguro de que si tu eres disciplinado lo puedes lograr, tu siempre dices que nada es imposible y que hay que vencer nuestras debilidades ¿no?  
En segunda, siento que el asunto de tu compañero de habitación se te está volviendo una obsesión, he revisado todos los correos que hemos intercambiado y todos hablan de él, si no te conociera pensaría que te está empezando a despertar más sentimientos que mera curiosidad. "Oh no, estoy en problemas" fue lo primero que pensó Eren al acabar de leer el correo de Armin dos días después, su examen de historia era en dos días y no había estudiado nada.  
Y no era el único que se encontraba en problemas.  
Connie estaba experimentando una crisis existencial debido a los exámenes, era algo gracioso de ver porque su manera de estresarse era para que Charlie Chaplin lo convirtiera en un guión de película muda, simplemente te morías de risa.  
Sasha estaba más que frustrada y de mal humor, algo muy extraño porque esa chica nunca parecía irritarse, se lo tomaba todo con humor.  
Christa había sido la primera en tomar cartas en el asunto y ya la veías caminar por los pasillos con libros como "Ana Frank" o "La ladrona de libros" que estaban ambientados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
Eren sentía que iba a estallar pronto.  
Además, las últimas oraciones del correo de Armin lo habían dejado preocupado.  
¿Pudiera ser que estaba desarrollando sentimientos más intensos hacia su compañero de habitación? ¡Pero eso no era posible! Lo que la vida le había enseñado es que una persona no puede desarrollar sentimientos fuertes hacia otra persona en menos de tres semanas, puede que tal vez una atracción meramente física pudiera ser posible…  
Estaba siendo atraído físicamente por su compañero de habitación.  
Y no era un compañero de habitación cualquiera, era Levi.  
No podía negar que era guapo, en realidad lo era y muchísimo, a pesar de su baja estatura tenía una pose y un porte de todo un caballero, además de que su mirada podía derretirte en cualquier momento y que ni hablar de su voz, suave, pero masculina a la vez, si tuviera una mejor actitud, Eren estaba seguro de que sería un éxito con las chicas –y con los chicos también-  
No sabía si contarle a Armin al respecto, sabía que el chico no lo tomaría a mal y que lo apoyaría, pero era algo demasiado íntimo y en verdad no quería compartirlo con nadie, lo sentía suyo nada más.  
Esa tarde en el almuerzo, estaba sentado con Christa e Ymir; Mikasa, Sasha y Connie estaban estudiando en su habitación respectiva, por lo tanto se animó a sentarse con las dos chicas.  
Christa, tenía en sus manos una de esas revistas del corazón, con cuestionarios como: "¿Es él el amor de tu vida?" o conteos: "¡Aquí te decimos 10 cosas que no debes de hacer durante el sexo!" a Eren, esas cosas siempre se le habían hecho muy estúpidas, pero en ese momento, un título enorme le llamó la atención:  
"¿Te está empezando a gustar? ¡Aquí te decimos las señales!"  
-Oye Christa…-Susurró Eren, la rubia la volteó a ver con una sonrisa y Eren sintió la mirada penetrante de Ymir en ese momento.  
-¿Qué sucede Eren?  
-¿Puedo ver esa página?- Susurró, luchando porque el color rojo de sus mejillas no lo delatara.  
Christa lo miró de manera extraña, pero aún así le cedió la revista.  
El artículo decía así:  
¿Es que acaso este chico te provoca mariposas en el estómago? ¿Es que acaso su mirada te derrite por dentro? ¿Quieres saber el porqué? ¿Quieres saber si en verdad te gusta? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Aquí te lo decimos!  
1)No puedes dejar de mirar a esa persona -Bueno, es que es alguien el cuál entra a una habitación y lo tienes que voltear a ver-  
2)¿Sientes mariposas cuando lo(a) ves?. Tú sabes, esa sensación agradable en el estómago. Si es así, es probable que ya te guste, porque te hace sentir bien sin siquiera hablar. Entonces debes invitarlo(a) a salir. –No son mariposas, pensó Eren- son más como arañas asesinas que pican mi estómago-  
3)Siente la energía al tocarlo(a) accidentalmente. Si has pensado en cómo te sentirías si lo(a) tocas, por accidente o a propósito, es un pensamiento especial por eso, es probable que ya te guste. – Una vez, recordó Eren, antes de salir corriendo a su clase de Álgebra, cual personaje de anime tardándose al trabajo, chocó con Levi antes de salir y se tambaleó, estuvo a punto de caer, pero sintió como una fuerza lo agarraba del brazo, era la mano de Levi, "Oi, ten más cuidado", su mano se sentía tan bien al contacto con su piel, era fantástico.  
"A ver, concéntrate"- Fue lo que pensó Eren mientras seguía leyendo.  
4)Date cuenta si tienes problemas de concentración. La falta de concentración es una señal de que te sientes atraída por un chico. Si te enfocas en ti, tus notas y tus amigos no vas a tener tiempo para pensar en un chico. Pero si te cuesta mucho leer la página de un libro de la tarea asignada porque no puedes dejar de pensar en él… es una clara señal de que te sientes atraída.  
•Si te distraes por pensar en ese chico, tanto así que no puedes mantener una conversación con alguno de tus amigos por más de cinco minutos… te gusta.  
•Si no puedes leer más de un párrafo de tu tarea sin recordar la cara de ese chico, o preguntarte si es que ya hizo la tarea… te gusta.  
•Si te das cuenta de que estás pensando en él en medio de una película, o cuando estás viendo tu programa favorito de televisión… te gusta.  
•Si estás tan distraída que no puedes enfocarte en tomar notas en clase, y si te das cuenta de que estuviste escribiendo su nombre… definitivamente te gusta.  
"Maldita sea, no" Pensó Eren.  
5)Analiza la cantidad de tiempo que piensas en él. Esta es otra forma de saber si te sientes atraída por un chico. ¿Por qué pensarías mucho tiempo en una persona por la que no sientes nada? Si te das cuenta de que pasaste un par de horas pensando en ese chico, o si te preguntas dónde estará, lo más probable es que te sientas atraída. Aquí encontrarás algunos pensamientos para tomar en cuenta al momento de saber si te sientes atraída:  
•Si te das cuenta de que sueñas despierta con él.  
•Si piensas en él antes de dormir. Suma algunos puntos extra si sueñas con él, aunque no sea de manera romántica.  
•Si todo el tiempo piensas en lo que él hace o dice.  
•Si todo el tiempo piensas en lo que él diría de algunas cosas. ¿Qué pensará de este vestido, de la película que vimos, o del restaurante que escogimos?  
•Analiza la cantidad de tiempo en el día en el que piensas en ese chico. ¿Una vez al día? Tal vez no. ¿Una vez cada hora? Probablemente te sientes atraída.  
Si mientras leías este artículo y contestaste "sí" a todas las preguntas o al menos a casi todas, ¡felicidades! Te está empezando a gustar ese alguien, y de manera personal, te sugiero que des el primer paso y lo invites a salir, que tal si te dice que sí y terminan teniendo una relación, ¡Mucha suerte!  
-Eren… Eren, ¿te sientes bien? De repente te pusiste pálido. Dijo Christa con una cara de preocupación.  
-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Dijo Eren avergonzado, según la revista "Corazón titán" –Que por cierto, qué nombre más estúpido para una revista- le estaba empezando a gustar Levi y no sabía si negarlo o afirmarlo, además, si le sumamos lo que le había dicho Armin –o más bien escrito- estaba 100% atraído hacia su chico de ojos grises –Eren sonrió ante el pensamiento de su chico de ojos grises, pero sacudió la cabeza y soltó un grito interno- y no sabía qué hacer, cuando era niño si había tenido atracción hacia las niñas, como todos, pero esta vez era un chico atraído hacia otro chico, y al final eso no importaba, pero creía que sería diferente, y por lo tanto, sería una experiencia nueva sentimentalmente.  
-¿Te está empezando a gustar alguien verdad?- Preguntó Christa con una sonrisa picarona de: Sé algo que tu no y no te lo voy a decir.  
-Se podría decir que sí, algo así.  
-¡Oh por dios qué romántico!- Dijo Christa suspirando- ¿Quién es?  
-Ay…. Es complicado.  
Ymir le dedicó una mirada de amenaza.  
-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica castaña.  
Eren se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ymir, pero decidió abrirse un poco.  
-Conozco a esa persona de hace poco tiempo ¿Saben? Desde que inició el semestre, es una persona muy… diferente, extraña, pero hay algo en esa persona que hace que me llame la atención y me sienta atraído, no sé cómo explicarlo.  
-Intenta algo- Fue lo único que dijo Ymir- Al final las cosas salen mejor de lo que esperas.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Christa con una sonrisa.  
-Vale, gracias chicas.- Fue lo que dijo Eren antes de que sonara la campana y regresaran a sus clases.

Historia estaba siendo una tortura.  
Hiroshima-Nagasaki-Alemania- El eje- Francia- Bombas atómicas- Muerte ¡Muchas palabras! Eren sentía que se moría y en verdad no quería reprobar, pero sentía que sin la ayuda de Armin lo iba a ser.  
Consideró pedirle ayuda a Mikasa, pero ésta se encontraba tan ocupada como él y no quería molestarla, sus amigos estaban igual de estresados que él, incluso Christa estaba en crisis en esos momentos.  
Al salir de Historia, se dirigió a su habitación a estudiar, ahí, se encontraba Levi, sentado, leyendo un libro- Como de costumbre-  
"Oh no, justo cuando quería concentrarme"  
Eren optó por ignorarlo y se sentó en su cama a estudiar, abrió su libro y empezó a leer una y otra vez el origen de la SGM y el porqué Hitler fue tan importante políticamente.  
Y se encontraba tan aburrido.  
-¡Ay ya!- Chilló mientras arrojaba el libro con frustración, su examen el próximo Lunes y se encontraban en Sábado y no entendía nada.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa niño?  
Oh no, se le había olvidado la presencia de Levi.  
-No entiendo nada, en verdad, las fechas se me confunden y también los nombres y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué se originó el conflicto.  
-¿Qué conflicto?  
-La Segunda Guerra Mundial -Oh, eso es sencillo, la causa fue la invasión a Polonia.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que me gusta leer, entonces investigo sobre temas de interés y leo, ese es el secreto, Eren.  
"Qué bonito suena mi nombre cuando lo dices" pensó el chico de ojos verdes, pero al instante ladeó la cabeza y volvió a la SGM.  
-El problema es que este libro está escrito de una manera muy… técnica, con términos complicados.  
-¿En serio? A ver, trae acá.  
Levi empezó a leer y a analizar el texto.  
-Es sencillo de entender, ¿En verdad tu capacidad cerebral es tan corta Eren?  
-Oh, cállate.  
-Mira, es sencillo, ¿Ves éste párrafo? Aquí son los antecedentes de la guerra, la mayoría de las veces es lo que te preguntan al principio, en éste párrafo vienen los hechos, lo que sucedió durante la guerra y finalmente las consecuencias, que es donde te explican de la bomba atómica, lo que pasa es que te confundes demasiado.  
-¿Me podrías explicar más?- Preguntó tímidamente Eren- Siento que a ti si te podría entender.  
Levi enarcó la ceja y se sentó a lado de Eren, estaban muy juntos y eso, a pesar de que no lo aceptaba, eso volvía a Eren un poco más feliz.  
El chico bajito explicaba muy bien, con él pudo entender todo lo que no entendió en la clase, se aprendió más rápido todo y lo logró analizar bien.  
-Ya vez que no es tan complicado, simplemente es concentración y análisis.  
-Vaya, si, gracias Levi, creo que sin ti habría muerto.  
-Volveremos a repasar mañana y pasado mañana, no quiero que se te olvide todo lo que has aprendido hoy.  
Eren asintió, y por azares de la vida, miró el reloj.  
Eran las tres de la mañana.  
-Oh, dios santo, es tarde. Susurró éste- Será mejor que ya me vaya a acostar porque si no…  
En ese momento, sintió un peso extra en su hombro.  
La cabeza de Levi estaba en él.  
Eren sabía que su compañero de habitación no era de dormir bien, en realidad, del tiempo en el que llevaba de conocerlo nunca lo había visto dormir, siempre pensó que tenía insomnio, esa era la primera vez que lo había visto tranquilo, dormido, incluso tenía miedo de despertarlo.  
Su respiración era pausada, tranquila, sus pestañas se veían más largas y la luz de la noche le daba un toque muy, pero muy bonito.  
Eren intentó cargarlo para llevarlo a su cama, pero el chico era demasiado pesado y sentía que lo iba a terminar tirando.  
Así que optó por dejarlo dormir en su cama y él irse a dormir a la de él.  
Se recostó en la cama de Levi, la cual, como siempre, olía a vainilla, antes ese olor lo mareaba o incluso lo irritaba, pero ahora, le gustaba mucho y lo encontraba dulce, se acurrucó y se quedó dormido.  
-¿Qué haces ahí?- Dijo Levi en la otra cama.  
-Lo siento, pero no te podía cargar y no quería despertarte y…-  
-Bah, ven acá, no quiero que llenes mi cama de gérmenes.  
Eren, dudoso, se levantó y se acercó a Levi.  
-Acuéstate aquí.  
-¿no vendría siendo lo mismo? Me refiero a que tú te estarías llenando de gérmenes si te encuentras en mi cama…  
-Los gérmenes me los puedo quitar con un baño, pero la cama es más complicado, así que prefiero ensuciarme yo a ensuciar mi cama.  
"Vaya lógica" pensó Eren mientras se recostaba a lado de Levi.  
-Además, contigo puedo dormir bien.  
Esto el chico de ojos grises lo dijo entre sueños, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.  
Eren tuvo que contener el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, porque sabía que eso sería muy incómodo si Levi todavía estaba consciente, el olor a vainilla volvió a invadir sus sentidos y Eren se sintió verdaderamente calmado.  
-Sí, yo también.  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de también cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía unos brazos pequeños rodearle la espalda.  
Estaba seguro que Levi lo hacía inconscientemente, que en ese momento lo hacía para acomodarse, pero a él no le importó, puso sus manos encima de las de él y las entrelazó.  
"Llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, lo sé, pero te juro Levi, que voy a luchar para conocerte más" Pensó Eren antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.  
Y esa noche fue una de las noches más bonitas en la vida del chico castaño. 


	5. Chapter 5

Muy lejos de ahí, para ser más exactos cerca de Sicilia, en Italia, un hombre con sombrero y gabardina negra se encontraba adentro de una bodega, pequeñas manchas de sangre manchaban sus botas negras, y los gemidos de un hombre inundaban el lugar, el hombre, con cabellera rubia y ojos azules (Que en ese momento se encontraban morados), se llama Erwin Smith; Erwin se encontraba amarrado de las muñecas al respaldo de una silla.

-Has aguantado suficiente ¿No? ¿En verdad no planeas decir nada ratita amarilla?- Preguntó el hombre con gabardina negra agachando su cabeza para encarar los ojos azules de Erwin.

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada.

-¿No? ¿Quieres que Antonio te refresque la memoria?- En esos momentos, se dirigió a Antonio, el hombre que se encontraba atrás de él, era un hombre alto, robusto y mal encarado, era italiano y era famoso por toda Sicilia por ser un matón de primera, trabajaba para nuestro personaje de botas negras- _Suo punto debole è l'addome, colpendo più forte ci_- Erwin sabía poco italiano, pero logró comprender lo que el hombre había dicho porque al instante recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.- Repetiré, hace ya 9 años, tu ayudaste a un niño pequeño a escapar de Italia, un niño francés, con ojos grises, tu pensaste que el niño corría peligro y te lo llevaste lejos, nunca quisiste decirlo, pero te encariñaste con el mocoso ¿Verdad? Entonces lo hiciste desaparecer, como un mago con su conejo, ahora te estoy preguntando, ¿Dónde demonios está ese niño? ¿O quieres que te arranque los dedos uno por uno hasta soltarte la sopa? Porque créeme, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo aquí.

-Pues tómate toda la eternidad, no voy a decirte nada.

-Mira nada más que valiente eres, has estado aquí varios días y no hay rastros de rendimiento en ti, de debilidad obviamente las hay, pero no te rindes, ¿Al menos me podrías decir el porqué de esto?

-Estás pidiendo mucha información ¿No crees? A…- En el momento en el que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del secuestrador, su matón, le soltó una patada en la boca, provocando que chorros de sangre salieran por ésta.

-Suficiente por hoy- Susurró el hombre- Mañana lo volveremos a intentar, y te juro que el arrancarte los dedos no era una amenaza, si no abres la boca, empezaré con el pulgar de la mano derecha.

El hombre de gabardina y sombrero negro acompañado de Antonio salieron de la bodega, dejando a Erwin completamente solo.

-No me he rendido porque sé que tendrás tu merecido, no me he rendido porque sé que ese niño de ojos grises está a salvo en alguna parte, no me he rendido porque el que se debe de rendir aquí primero, eres tú, Kenny Ackerman.

Erwin tosió sangre, nunca le diría a Ackerman donde se encontraba ese "niño" porque sí, Ackerman tenía razón, se había encariñado con ese niño desde que lo vio corriendo en las calles de Sicilia, escapando de lo que sea que lo perseguía, Erwin nunca había tenido hermanos, ni ningún lazo parecido, pero al encontrarse con ese niño había sentido que debía de protegerlo a toda costa, que era un hermanito que le habían mandado de no sé donde, él en ese entonces tenía 15 años, era un estudiante de intercambio que venía directamente de Inglaterra, había ido a Italia a terminar sus estudios –vaya idea de sus padres, mandarlo a Italia a estudiar cuando él ni siquiera podía hablar italiano- y se había perdido en un callejón abandonado, encontrándose con el niño.

- _Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait- _Había dicho el niño antes de desmayarse, Erwin no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, pero las acciones del pequeño le habían quedado muy claras, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y se lo llevó lejos de ahí.

Desde entonces Kenny Ackerman lo había estado buscando.

Y no lo había encontrado hasta 9 años después, Erwin tenía 24 años.

El hombre rubio aún no se había explicado el porqué Kenny estaba tan ansioso por encontrar a ese niño, y porque se había tardado tanto en encontrarlo, parecía ser un hombre bastante listo como para tardarse 9 años, pero su duda principal era lo primero mencionado, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por encontrar a ese niño?

En esos momentos él debía de tener 18 años, lo más seguro es que estuviera teniendo una vida normal, estudiando el instituto y tal vez con una novia.

Aún recordaba cómo es que el niño se había presentado, si bien no entendía el francés, logró captar esa palabra, esa palabra con cuatro letras.

_-Je m'appelle Levi. _ Había dicho ese niño de ojos grises.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en un edificio universitario…

No te ha pasado que despiertas con resaca? Ya sabes, de esas veces que abres los ojos y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estabas haciendo la noche anterior, bien, algo así le estaba pasando a nuestro protagonista, que apenas estaba abriendo los ojos.

Y se encontraba con una pequeña sorpresa.

Estaba recostado en su cama, como todos los días, hasta ahí todo normal, pero sintió el peso de otro cuerpo a lado suyo, sintió otra respiración, tranquila y pausada.

No pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

"Oh no, esto es malo, esto es malo, para mí que va a despertar y me va a matar o va a pensar que fui yo el que lo metió en mi cama para hacer actos indebidos, pero no, yo no soy ningún pervertido, no, no lo soy." Pensaba Eren mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cama como gusano, observando a su compañero de habitación dormir a su lado, no podía negar que se veía indescriptiblemente lindo así, pero sabía que no sería nada linda la reacción del "Heichou" al despertar, así que se apresuró a levantarse, pero una mano tomándolo por la muñeca lo tomó desprevenido.

-Oi, ¿Es muy temprano? ¿O a dónde vas?- Preguntó Levi mientras tomaba la muñeca de Eren.

-Solo iba al baño…- Respondió Eren para zafarse del agarre de Levi.

-Ah ya, es que eres una almohada muy cómoda y si te vas no estoy tan cómodo como antes.

-¿Una almohada?

-Sí, ¿O qué esperabas?

Eren hizo una mueca, en realidad lo que esperaba era que Levi dijera: "Quiero que te quedes conmigo y me abraces" en lugar de "Es que eres una almohada muy cómoda" pero sabía que eso solo pasaba en las películas excesivamente románticas que alguna vez llegó a ver con sus padres –y cabe destacar que eso fue porque lo obligaron, no que haya llorado viendo "Diario de una Pasión", para nada.- Así que se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente y se miró en el espejo.

Ese del espejo no era Eren.

Se había mirado al espejo los días anteriores, y lograba ver que se encontraba demacrado debido a su examen de historia –Que quieren, Eren es un exagerado de primera en todo lo que hace- pero ésta mañana no lucía tan mal, al menos le brillaban los ojos y eso disimulaba sus ojeras, por lo tanto no se veía tan cansado.

Eren hizo una nota mental: Dormir con tu compañero de habitación te regenera físicamente, así como Doctor Who.

Esa referencia se la podemos agradecer a Armin Arlert, que introdujo a Eren a todo el mágico mundo de Doctor Who.

-¿Por qué estoy pensando en Doctor Who en estos momentos? ¡Tienes a tu compañero de habitación en tu cama Eren!- Susurró, pensando que nadie lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué tanto dices Eren?

-Eh, no, nada.- Dijo este con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, esto de sonrojarse como colegiala no era bueno, simplemente no lo era.

-Vamos a seguir estudiando, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que repruebes y después me culpes a mí de tus calificaciones bajas.

Eren bufó, molesto.

-Pero no ahora, primero déjame darme un baño ¿De acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que no vas a querer a alguien apestando a lado tuyo.

-Bien dicho niño.

Eren se dio un baño rápido y su cambio de ropa fue igual, salió del baño y Levi lo estaba esperando con las dos camas tendidas, esperando su turno para entrar a la ducha.

-Eres eficaz.

-Cállate, no soy tu sirviente. Dijo Levi enojado, mientras se abría paso hacia la ducha, azotando la puerta del baño.

Eren aprovechó esos minutos que tenía y empezó a analizar la estantería de Levi, ahora que observaba bien, no todos eran libros ambientados en los años antes de Cristo o simplemente en épocas muy pero muy antiguas, había libros contemporáneos también, había uno que ya conocía por la fama que había tenido en los últimos meses, "Bajo la Misma Estrella" de John Green, no lo había leído porque lo consideraba muy cursi para él, pero ya sabía de qué se trataba y quien moría, sí, en parte era algo lamentable, pero la vida era así.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, Levi salía, solo con una toalla en la cintura, como siempre.

Oh maldita sea, parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

-Ni si quiera han pasado cinco minutos Levi.

-¿Y? Soy rápido –Levi bajó la vista y se encontró con el ejemplar de "Bajo la Misma Estrella" en las manos de Eren –No sabía que fueras un romántico empedernido.

-En realidad no lo soy, lo único romántico que he leído ha sido "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y eso porque tú me lo diste a leer, en realidad no he leído "Bajo la Misma Estrella".

-Es bueno, no de mis favoritos pero es un muy buen libro con una historia desgarradora.

-¿Me lo recomendarías?

-Primero termina "Los Miserables" niño, después hablamos.-Dijo éste mientras tomaba asiento y volvía a abrir el libro de Historia de Eren- Bien, ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

-En la conferencia de Yalta.

Siguieron estudiando justo como el día anterior, hasta que una pregunta de Levi desconcentró a Eren.

-Eren, ¿Tú qué piensas de la violencia?

-¿De la violencia?

-Sí, ahora que estamos viendo ésta clase de temas, se me vino la mente ésa pregunta, ¿Crees que valió la pena toda la guerra? ¿Crees que toda la violencia al final puede generar algo bueno?

Eren se quedó pensando por un tiempo, eran preguntas profundas y lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

-Sinceramente no creo que la violencia lleve a algo bueno, nunca, la violencia solo trae problemas graves, ve por ejemplo esto, ¿Cuántos muertos hubo en ésta guerra? Todas eran vidas, tanto soldados como civiles, y ninguno se merecía lo que le pasó.

-¿Los soldados? Ellos aniquilaron a más personas, ¿No crees que se lo merecían?

-Nosotros no somos Dios ni nadie para juzgar, ellos ya debieron de haber recibido su castigo de alguna forma.

"Dulce e inocente Eren, vives en una burbuja" Pensó Levi mientras observaba con detalles el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, eso había sido lo primero que le había llamado la atención de él, unos ojos llenos de brillo "Ojalá todo fuera como lo dices, pero nadie sabe mejor que yo, que esa burbuja es frágil y se rompe con facilidad".

-Qué punto de vista más interesante. Susurró, volviendo a enfocar su vista en el libro y continuando con lo suyo.

-¿Por qué preguntas Levi?

-Por mera curiosidad, no eres tan tonto como pensaba.

-Oh, cállate.

El mayor sonrió para sus adentros, la compañía de Eren no era tan mala después de todo.

Bajaron a tomar el desayuno, era sábado y por lo tanto no había casi nadie, muchos se habían ido a sus casas y otros habían preferido el quedarse en su cuarto a dormir, era increíblemente temprano.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Petra y Auruo salieron a su pueblo natal desde ayer, Erd y Gunter deben de estar en su habitación durmiendo cual vacas.

Eren soltó una carcajada.

-No, el problema es que nos levantamos muy temprano, mira, no hay nadie en la cafetería. Dice Eren mientras le da un sorbo a su té, observando cómo Levi tomaba la taza de una manera graciosa, tomándola por la parte de arriba, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no quería recibir una mirada fría que significara: Cállate-de-una-buena-vez.-Oye Levi…

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, digo, por ayudarme, mi examen es el lunes y yo creía que iba a reprobar, pero ahora con tu ayuda estoy seguro de que no, en verdad, mil gracias.

-No hay de qué niño, en verdad necesitabas esa ayuda ¿Eh? ¿A poco tu IQ está tan bajo?

Eren bufó y continuó desayunando.

-Estaba pensando que sería buena idea para darnos una pausa, salir a pasear por el campus y relajarnos y platicar, las pláticas contigo son interesantes.

-¿Interesantes? Mira nada más. Dijo Levi con sarcasmo- Está bien, pero pronto regresaremos a estudiar, que todavía no acabamos.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron a caminar juntos, para Eren el estar así con la persona de su interés era como estar en el paraíso, hablando, intercambiando opiniones y soltando comentarios al azar.

Eren sacó sus audífonos y su iPod, iba a escuchar un poco de música para hacer su ambiente personal más ameno.

-¿Qué escuchas?

-Oh, nada en especial a penas iba a empezar a…- No logró completar su oración porque Levi le arrebató el iPod y se puso a checar su música- ¡Hey! ¡Levi! ¡Es mío!

-¿Tienes una canción de Troye Sivan?

-¿De quién?

-De Troye Sivan, si sabes ¿No?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, Mikasa y Armin también lo usan, así que supongo que esa canción debe de ser de ellos, ¿Cuál es?

- Es una canción inspirada en "Bajo la Misma Estrella", es una canción triste y bella, al igual que la historia.

-¿En serio?

Levi no respondió, en realidad lo que hizo fue colocarse un audífono en una oreja y el otro audífono se lo colocó a Eren, la canción empezó a sonar.

_El peso_

_De una simple emoción humana_

_Me agobia_

_Como jamás_

_Lo hizo antes_

Empieza con piano y una voz de hombre, "Ésta canción no es de Mikasa" pensó Eren "Ella no es tan femenina, de seguro es de Armin, el chico es un poeta, sí"

_El dolor_

_Es determinante y demanda_

_Ser sentido_

-Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor, demanda ser sentido. Dijo Levi en voz alta.

-Mira, hasta poético saliste. Dijo Eren bromista.

-Es una frase del libro,idiota.

_Y no quiero dejarlo, ir_

_No quiero perder, el control_

_Solo quiero ver las estrellas_

_Contigo_

-¿Te gustan los libros de romance Levi?

-Sólo este y "Orgullo y Prejuicio", me recuerdan que la vida no es tan amarga, que el amor puede llegar a hacerte feliz en un periodo de tiempo.

-¿En un periodo de tiempo?

_Y no quiero decir, adiós._

_Alguien dígame porque_

_Solo quiero ver las, estrellas_

_Contigo_

-Sí, verás, la vida me ha enseñado que el amor no es eterno, es efímero, solo dura un instante, pero estoy seguro de que en ese pequeño momento, eres la persona más feliz del planeta, toma por ejemplo a los protagonistas de ésta historia, una historia con una protagonista con cáncer no debe de terminar con un final feliz, ¿No crees? Pero en el momento en el que se enamoró de Augustus, fue feliz.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Levi?

_Perdiste_

_Una parte de tu existencia_

_En la guerra,_

_Contra ti mismo_

-He leído mucho acerca de ese sentimiento, pero sinceramente no, he conocido otros parecidos, pero no iguales.

_Oh las luces_

_Iluminan en luces de tristezas_

_Diciéndote_

_Es tiempo de irse_

-¿Parecidos?

-Ya sabes, ¿No? El deseo, la lujuria, vaya que si ha habido de esos.

-Oh demonios, cállate. Dijo Eren mientras se ponía increíblemente nervioso, tan bonita que estaba siendo la conversación.

_Y no quiero dejarlo, ir_

_No quiero perder el control_

_Solo quiero ver las estrellas_

_Contigo_

-¿Qué? ¿A caso eres un chico virginal Eren?

-Dios santo, ya empezaste a tener muchísima confianza ¿No crees?

-Oh vamos, llevamos viviendo unos meses juntos, no es como si te acabara de conocer.

_Y no quiero decir, adiós._

_Alguien dígame porque_

_Solo quiero ver las, estrellas_

_Contigo_

-Pero parece, sí, hemos llegado a cruzar palabras, pero nunca habíamos tenido una conversación como la de ahora, ya sabes, una conversación profunda.

_No te rindas_

_Quédate aquí_

_Por un minuto,_

_Más._

-Sí, tienes razón, ésta es la primera que tenemos, y me gusta tu manera de pensar, me diviertes.

Cabe destacar que eso era un elogio en la mente de Levi, pero en la de Eren no.

-No soy ningún bufón.

_No te rindas aun,_

_Quédate aquí_

_No_

-Sí lo eres, eres mi bufón personal.

-Ha, mira, ¿Qué es tan divertido en mí?

-Simplemente todo, eres un chiste con pies Eren.

_No te rindas_

_Quédate aquí_

_Por un minuto,_

_Más._

-Y tu eres más con un limón con pies Levi, nunca he visto una sonrisa en tu cara.

-¿Un limón con pies?

-Sí, ya sabes, por tu cara agria.

_No te rindas aun,_

_Quédate aquí_

-Cállate mocoso.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Eres muy pesado con muchos pero contigo nadie puede ser pesado!

-Pues así debe de ser.

Eren soltó una risita, Levi parecía un niño pequeño.

_No quiero dejarlo, ir_

_No quiero perder, el control_

_Y solo quiero ver las estrellas_

_Contigo._

Pero en ese momento, ambos sentían algo especial, ambos sentían que el mundo se detenía, que los dos podían pasarse así toda la vida y no les afectaría en nada, todos en ese momento se podían ir muy lejos, para ellos no existía nada más que esa mañana.

Y eso los volvía extremadamente felices.

_No quiero decir adiós_

_Alguien dígame porque_

_Solo quiero ver las estrellas_

_Contigo_

* * *

Si les interesa la canción, se llama "The Fault in Our Stars" de Troye Sivan, sé que la historia de "Bajo la Misma Estrella" no tiene nada que ver con ésta historia, pero ésta canción se me hizo adecuada para la situación (?)

Bien, dejen sus comentarios y qué les pareció éste capítulo.

El siguiente estará más enfocado en el cómo ve Armin los sentimientos de Eren hacia Levi, después de todo lo que le ha platicado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
